Una noche para nunca olvidar
by 0Rei-Zero0
Summary: Edward esta aterrorizado. Lleva tiempo en pareja, pero ahora deberá dar un paso mas en su relación. ¿Será capaz de hacerlo? One-shot RoyxEd


Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Una noche para nunca olvidar

Un joven de largos cabellos rubios se encontraba en el sofá de un living muy moderno y elegante escuchando la lluvia caer intensamente en las afueras de la casa donde se hallaba. En apariencia tranquilo, bebía una copa de vino y bostezaba de vez en cuando.

La puerta de calle se abrió dejando paso a un hombre cuyo semblante lucía oscuro, haciendo pegar un respingo al rubio y fijar su vista en el recién llegado. A pesar de traer un abrigo para la lluvia, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Observó como el hombre de ojos negros y cabello azabache dejaba su ropa en el recibidor, y subía las escaleras en donde estaba su habitación, la que compartían, y por ende, el baño. Escuchó a lo lejos la caída del agua. Supuso que afuera hacía bastante frío, y una buena ducha caliente le subiría los ánimos. O eso esperaba. Porque ya había notado el mal humor que desprendía el hombre apenas ingresó a la casa. Con solo verlo supo que no se acercaría a él a menos que sea necesario. Verlo enojado era un terrible dolor de cabeza, y nunca tenía ganas de soportarlo en momentos así.

Suspiró y caminó rumbo a la cocina. Se alabó mentalmente por haber preparado la cena un poco más temprano esta vez. Colocó los platos, cubiertos y vasos en la mesa, y dejó en el centro de la misma la fuente con la comida. Ahora solo le tocaba esperar y rezar internamente para que el moreno bajara con mejor humor así podrían cenar en paz para luego irse a dormir.

El pensar eso le trajo un escalofrío. Ansiaba que llegara pronto la mañana para que Roy, su amante, se fuera a trabajar. Quería estar solo para pensar un poco en el nuevo problema que lo aquejaba. Maldijo en voz baja cuando escuchó los pasos bajar por la escalera, definitivamente ese sonido y el aura negra a su alrededor, le indicó a Edward que su pareja seguía tal cual había llegado.

La cena fue en completo silencio, lográndose percibir la tensión en el aire, que aumentaba un poco más cuando alguno hacía algún comentario casual para romper el hielo. Roy volvió a subir a la habitación argumentando que se encontraba cansado y quería dormir un par de horas ya que le tocaba levantarse temprano esta vez. No podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a la oficina, lamentablemente el papeleo no se firmaba solo. Edward esperó abajo una media hora antes de subir y acostarse el también. Últimamente no quería irse a dormir a la misma vez que Roy. Se sentía incómodo, y el recordar el incidente de aquella mañana sólo lo hacía sentirse peor.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, cuando despertó sintió la cama fría y vacía. Miró el reloj que marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Seguramente Roy se había ido a eso de las seis. Se levantó con pereza, se dio una ducha rápida y bajó a desayunar. Afuera se veía que la tormenta de la noche anterior había desaparecido por completo, dando paso a un día soleado y bastante cálido para la época. Cuando terminó su jugo con tostadas se volvió al living para tirarse en el sofá tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, pero por su mente desfilaron fragmentos de la discusión de la mañana anterior que no quería recordar, en la que un moreno furioso le reclamaba su frialdad en la relación, su alejamiento voluntario, sin explicación alguna. Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro del rubio.

Ahora se encontraba con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo. Si había una razón. Estaba aterrado. Aterrado por el paso que tendría que dar en su relación con Roy. Y no sabía que hacer. La biblioteca no era de mucha ayuda en estas ocasiones, y si bien su hermano menor estaba hace más de un año en pareja con una amiga de la infancia que ambos tenían en común, Edward no se atrevía a preguntarle nada, no queriendo quedar como un idiota frente a él. Y aunque quisiera, se encontraban demasiado lejos uno del otro como para consultarle nada. Y no era un tema para hablar vía telefónica.

Suspiró sonoramente y trató de repasar todo en su cabeza, como si colocándola en orden hallaría las respuestas que necesitaba con urgencia. Se sentía infinitamente agradecido por la intuición que caracteriza a los seres humanos. Gracias a ella había podido salvarse de diversas situaciones en el pasado. Pero ahora parecía no funcionar. O el no parecía entenderlo.

Tenía veinte años, y su pareja treinta y tres. Los separaba una gran diferencia de edad, aunque a nadie le importaba, salvo a su hermano cuando una vez le preguntó si podría manejar esa relación, y él sumamente convencido le dijo que si. Pero ahora se preguntaba si esa diferencia tenía algo que ver. Hace casi un año que están juntos, y la mañana de la pelea Roy le había recriminado que aún no eran una pareja completa.

En un principio empezaron con citas programadas por el moreno, a restaurantes de buen nivel, salidas al teatro o al cine, y nada más. Acordaron verse siempre que pudieran, puesto que ser un coronel en un ejército, no era algo fácil. Pero Edward ya estaba acostumbrado, conocía los movimientos de la milicia gracias a su pareja, y no le resultó difícil aceptar su trabajo. El sueño de Roy era ser führer algún día. Y el lo apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Cuando era pequeño, Edward estuvo envuelto en asuntos militares debido al secuestro de su hermanito, y así a los doce años, es como había conocido al hombre que estaba a cargo de ese caso: Roy Mustang. Unos cuantos meses después, Alphonse fue rescatado y se dio por cerrado dicho caso, pero Edward y Roy habían entablado una amistad que unos años después, cuando el rubio tenía sus recientes diecinueve años cumplidos, se convirtió en una relación sentimental. Todos esos años se habían conocido bastante a fondo, contándose anécdotas de su pasado, y también sus planes para un futuro. Y finalmente, una tarde de otoño esa relación se había hecho oficial.

Ahora, casi un año después, un enojado Roy le echaba en cara sus frustraciones. Edward en parte lo entendía. A tres meses de noviazgo se había ido a vivir a la casa del moreno, ya que él en ese entonces se alojaba en hoteles con su hermano. Pero Alphonse regresó a su pueblo natal con Winry, su amiga de la infancia que luego pasaría a ser su novia. Y él para no vivir en una pensión, había aceptado felizmente la invitación de su reciente novio para quedarse en su lujosa casa.

Todo marchaba bien, es mas, seguiría marchando bien de no ser por el temor que tenía ahora Edward por profundizar mas una relación que, según Roy, tendrían que haber profundizado hace meses. El diálogo era algo fundamental en las parejas, pero cuando se trataba de índole sexual el rubio se aterraba y no quería meterse en una conversación así. Cuando se mudó su habitación no era en el cuarto de invitados, sino que dormía en la misma cama que el moreno. Al principio se sintió un poco cohibido, pero fue acostumbrándose a medida que pasaron los días.

El pelinegro siempre había sido celoso, posesivo, cariñoso y atento en la relación. Edward no tenía mucho dinero, y para no sentirse en deuda con su pareja, y sobre todo por que el era una persona independiente, realizó un pequeño curso que puso en práctica enseguida. Se llevaba bien con los niños y la alquimia era su vida; hacía suplencias en las escuelas, luego consiguió un puesto fijo en una de ellas. Daba clases de alquimia a los niños con suma paciencia y dedicación. Roy se había alegrado y lo había felicitado por ello.

Pero sus besos y caricias se tornaron más exigentes y demandantes, casi todas las noches, con un Edward que como podía se lo sacaba de encima dando excusa tras excusa. No pensaba llegar más que eso, pero su compañero no parecía estar de acuerdo. Y tras casi un año de fracasos por parte del moreno, estalló su furia una mañana en la que el rubio le preguntó porque lo estaba esquivando y se estaba volviendo más distante. Resultó en un efecto rebote, en el cual Roy le reclamaba lo mismo, que ya estaba harto de sus pobres excusas. La furia que venía en aumento no parecía querer disiparse, y Edward no quería perder a Roy. Se había enamorado de él apenas comenzaron a salir. No quería alejarse de quien lo comprendía, lo adoraba y por las noches lo abrigaba en un abrazo tierno y cálido. Sabía que Roy lo amaba. Pero a veces las frustraciones superan a la persona.

* * *

Miró el reloj: Las dos de la tarde. Se había pasado toda la mañana pensando en él y en cuanto extrañaba sus caricias. Decidió tragarse su orgullo, se arregló y salió rumbo a la biblioteca central, la que poseía infinita cantidad de libros. Había ido a las que se encontraban cerca de la casa, pero no contaban con mucha información, y ya era hora de pelear por su relación con Roy.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj eran las ocho de la noche. Se había enfrascado leyendo sobre relaciones homosexuales en una sección específica de la biblioteca. Se sentía aliviado de que no había mucha gente a su alrededor, el era bastante tímido y no quería entablar ni siquiera contacto visual con nadie. La biblioteca cerraba a las nueve, pero tenía que volver a casa para preparar la cena a Roy que llegaría a eso de las diez. Supuso con tristeza que esta noche también vendría con un humor terrible. Pero se recompuso y esbozó una débil sonrisa al recordar que en sólo tres días cumplirían exactamente un año de estar juntos. Le prepararía una sorpresa. Se lo debía a Roy, ya que el siempre sin ninguna falta, todos los meses, le regalaba algo cada aniversario. Estaba esperanzado de que esta vez haría lo mismo. Pero no lo culpaba si de pronto decidía no regalarle nada, al fin y al cabo, se lo merecía por idiota, por no satisfacer las necesidades de su pareja y por no dar el paso que los convertiría en una sola persona. Y todo por estar aterrado. Se consoló pensando que era porque nunca antes había salido con nadie, debido al estar buscando constantemente a su hermano desaparecido.

No se equivocó con respecto al humor de Roy en cuanto lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Tenía ojeras y echaba humo por todos lados. En esta época del año los papeles en la oficina se multiplicaban, y no ayudaba el hecho de que Edward no reconfortara a su pareja como era debido. Se dijo que tendría que soportar en silencio y esperar pacientemente tres días.

La mañana del viernes, día del aniversario por un año de estar juntos, se encontró solo en la cama. Obviamente, Roy se había ido temprano a trabajar como era de costumbre. Pero esta vez no se entristeció, sino que decidido puso en marcha su plan de reconquista. Y si, era una reconquista, ya que Roy cada vez lo miraba menos y optaba por ignorarlo. No desechó la idea de que en cualquier momento lo echaría a patadas de su casa. Ese pensamiento le encogió el estómago por unos segundos. Pero él no se dejaría amilanar, y con pasos fuertes y precisos, limpió la casa de arriba abajo sin pasar nada por alto, dejando todo reluciente.

A todo esto, ya eran más de las seis de la tarde cuando por fin terminó los quehaceres del hogar. Se dispuso a preparar una elegante cena, teniendo como plato principal la comida favorita de Roy, pastas. Colocó un mantel que había comprado hace un tiempo y no había tenido oportunidad de usarlo, junto con unas refinadas vajillas. Sacó un buen vino que le había regalado su hermano y que tampoco lo había probado, y lo colocó junto con lo demás en la mesa. Prendió dos velas y las dejó en el centro. Observó con escrutinio su obra. Sonrió satisfecho, subió a darse una buena ducha y prepararse para la llegada de Roy. Le costó elegir la ropa interior, optó por unos boxers negros que se ceñían como una segunda piel, tal y como unos pantalones negros elastizados bien al cuerpo, y un chaleco también negro y apretado. Sujetó su largo cabello en una cola alta con un lienzo, y se miró en el espejo. Se vio bastante bien a su parecer, bajó y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a Roy.

A eso de las diez y media el susodicho llegó tal y como las noches anteriores, con un humor horrible. Pero se disipó un poco al notar los cambios que habían acontecido en su hogar. Aparte del olor a limpio y lo brillante que estaba todo, se dirigió al lugar que más le había llamado la atención: El comedor con la mesa servida, a luz de velas. No notó cuando un pequeño rubio se abrazó a él por detrás y comenzó a hacerle masajes.

-La cena esta lista, por que no te das un baño y te cambias antes de bajar?- Su tono amable y cariñoso alejó el enojo que venía persiguiendo al pelinegro en estos últimos días. Sin nada que decir, asintió levemente y subió las escaleras para ducharse y cambiarse, todavía sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Edward sólo sonrió complacido y se dirigió a la mesa.

Cuando Roy bajó vio a Edward sentado esperándolo para cenar tal y como hacía siempre, solo que esta vez la cena lucía más romántica, con un rubio atento y sonriente. Fue en ese instante que notó como estaba vestido. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no quedarse embobado observándolo, y un triple esfuerzo para no saltarle encima y comérselo a besos.

La cena resultó tranquila y familiar, no tocaron el tema relacionado con la pelea de hace unos días y la pasaron bien. Hablaron animadamente hasta que terminó. Roy se sentía bastante bien, su rubio estaba siendo muy atento con él, y sintiéndose levemente culpable por ignorarlo todo este tiempo, insistió en que se encargaría de limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos. Edward no puso objeción alguna y se dirigió al cuarto, insinuándole con una sonrisa traviesa que lo esperaría arriba. Se aguantó la risita cuando vio la mirada atónita que le dirigió el moreno.

Roy apretó los dientes, la ansiedad lo carcomía por dentro, y pudiendo más que él, dejó los platos a medio lavar en la cocina y subió las escaleras derecho a la habitación que compartía con Ed. En el proceso hizo el intento de relajarse y poner una máscara de desinterés en su rostro. Pero esa máscara se hizo pedazos cuando abrió la puerta.

La habitación se encontraba en semi-oscuridad, sólo iluminada por unas pequeñas velas ubicadas en lugares estratégicos y había unos pocos, pero notables, pétalos de flores esparcidos por la alfombra y parte de la cama. Y en el centro de la cama, lo más atrayente e importante para Roy, estaba Edward, descalzo, con el botón del pantalón desabrochado, el chaleco abierto y el pelo suelto cayéndole por la espalda como una cascada de seda. Tenía un leve color rosa sobre las mejillas y lo miraba con infinita ternura; sus manos en ese momento estaban jugando con el lienzo que momentos antes recogía su cabello.

-Feliz año.- Fue un susurro, pero bien escuchado por Roy, quién no perdió tiempo, y ya se encontraba sobre el rubio devorándolo con pasión.

Pensó que besarlo así sería un poco rudo, mas comprobó satisfactoriamente que Edward recibía muy bien esos besos. El susodicho gimió sonoramente cuando Roy dejó sus labios y bajó por su cuello, dejando en éste pequeñas marcas rojas. El chaleco ya desprendido del rubio voló por los aires, el moreno bajó mas hasta atrapar con sus labios uno de los pequeños pezones rosados de Ed, succionando de manera que hacía retorcer a su dueño. Una mordida exacta hizo que el rubio pegara un brinquito y gimiera más fuerte todavía.

Pero esta vez no disponía de mucha paciencia, hacía meses que quería hacer esto con Edward y su abstinencia cada vez le molestaba más. Notó que el rubio debajo de él estaba duro, y movía sus caderas haciendo chocar las erecciones por sobre la ropa. Ahora era el turno del pelinegro para gemir. Sin aguantar mucho más bajo por el torso del rubio hasta llegar a su ombligo y hacer unos círculos en él. Sus manos se movieron ansiosas por el pantalón negro ajustado, logrando por fin sacárselo y dejar al rubio sólo en boxers, que salieron volando unos segundos después. Roy se desnudó a si mismo y subió para besar con hambre de nuevo a su amante, que lo aceptó gustoso. Se apartó un poco para buscar entre sus cajones un pequeño frasquito de lubricante, que lo había conseguido un tiempo atrás y no había podido utilizar con el rubio hasta ahora. Untó un poco del líquido en sus dedos y lentamente, entre caricias, fue tanteando la entrada de Edward. A su vez, el rubio muy atento no había dejado de notar lo que Roy hacía a su alrededor, y pasó sus brazos por su espalda, esperando lo que seguiría a continuación, sabiendo de ante mano que le iba a doler bastante. El moreno clavó sus ojos llenos de deseo sobre el rubio como pidiéndole permiso.

Edward sólo asintió levemente y se dedicó a gemir de nueva cuenta cuando para tranquilizarlo, su amante había regresado a morder su cuello. Pero sintió el primer dedo ingresar en su interior, y el dolor que traía consigo, se dio ánimos internamente para poder continuar. Había leído que al principio sería doloroso, pero ese dolor tiempo después sería reemplazado por placer. Notó como Roy ingresó otro dedo dilatando mas la estrecha entrada haciendo círculos, y luego un tercer dedo se sumó a los otros dos. El dolor seguía presente, pero en menor medida, que desapareció cuando esos tres dedos salieron de su interior. Tragó duro cuando entre gemidos y jadeos vio como Roy ahora se untaba lubricante en su miembro. Jamás había visto desnudo al pelinegro, y se habría quedado como un idiota observándolo si no estuviera tan nervioso por lo que seguiría a continuación.

Roy se volvió a colocar entre sus piernas, abriéndolas un poco más, y depositando tiernos y tranquilizadores besos sobre el rostro de Edward, que ya tenía una expresión de terror. Levantó sus piernas hasta colocarlas en sus hombros y se posicionó para ingresar en él. Presionó haciéndose paso en la estrecha entrada del rubio y se detuvo un momento mientras escuchaba el estremecimiento y quejido de dolor de Edward. Luego de improviso se hundió más en él hasta llegar al fondo, sintiéndose maravillosamente bien, y aguantando las inmensas ganas de moverse enseguida. Esperó hasta que la cara de terrible dolor que tenía el rubio en esos momentos, se fue disipando un poco. Lentamente comenzó a moverse en su interior, aún provocando quejidos en Edward, pero con la diferencia que ahora se mezclaban con pequeños pero sonoros gemidos. Ni se dio cuenta cuando fue que aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, hasta que dio con un punto sensible en el interior del rubio que le hizo emitir un grito ahogado.

Decidido, con mas fuerza embistió en ese punto, notando como el miembro del rubio se hinchaba cada vez mas y rogaba por ser atendido. Sabía que no duraría mucho más tiempo si seguía moviéndose así, y con una de sus manos atrapó el miembro de Edward para masturbarlo al veloz ritmo de las embestidas que le propinaba. La habitación se lleno de fuertes jadeos, y gritos cuando ambos terminaron a la vez, uno en la mano del otro, y el otro en su interior. Roy se dejó caer lentamente sobre el rubio, saliendo momentos después de su interior. Jaló las sábanas, cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, se abrazó a Edward que al igual que el estaba recuperando el aliento, y sintió como se le cerraban los ojos producto del cansancio. Antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, miró al rubio.

-Estas bien? Te hice daño?- La negativa del rubio mas una sonrisa lo hizo suspirar tranquilo. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

El sol que lograba colarse por las ventanas de la habitación, llegó hasta el joven que se encontraba dormido enredado entre las sábanas logrando despertarlo. Se incorporó en la cama y no pudo evitar decir una palabrota al sentir una punzada de dolor en su trasero. Recuerdos de la velada anterior surgieron en su mente, pero se vio solo en la cama, confundido de que su compañero no estuviera con él, ya que ese sábado era su día libre. Alejando esos pensamientos, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y bajar a desayunar. Otra vez se sorprendió cuando no vio al moreno abajo. Descubrió una pequeña nota sobre la mesa donde habían cenado ante noche, y la abrió curioso.

_"Buenos días mi amor, te espero en el parque de siempre a las doce"_

Dio vuelta al derecho y al revés el trocito de papel que contenía esas palabras, como si fuera a notar algo que antes no estaba, pero no fue así y mas confundido que antes, se cambió para encaminarse al parque. Tuvo suerte de despertarse a las once, aunque supuso que Roy lo había hecho a propósito. El parque se hallaba a solo dos cuadras de la casa, era amplio y el olor de la vegetación te hacia sentir realmente bien. En ese mismo lugar fue que un día paseando con Roy éste le propuso que comenzaran a salir. Un grato recuerdo. Cuando llegó lo buscó con la mirada, y lo encontró en el pequeño puente que estaba sobre el lago que tenía variados peces cuidados por los que trabajaban allí. Cuando se acercó correspondió a la alegre sonrisa que le dedicaba el moreno.

-Buenos días. Te costó mucho levantarte?-

-No, fue más sencillo de lo que imaginaba.-

Roy se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Ed.

-Hace ya un año que estamos juntos, solo una pequeña cantidad de todo el tiempo que quiero pasar a tu lado. Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento en estos días.-

-No lo hagas, estabas en lo correcto por estar enojado, lo merecía, fui descuidado.-

-Tal vez, pero la manera en como me comporté no se justifica. Me perdonas?-

-Sabes que sí.- Aceptó otro tierno beso y vio como Roy rebuscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Sacó una pequeña cajita negra y se la entregó con una sonrisa irresistible.

-Este es mi regalo para ti.-

Edward curioso tomo la cajita y le dio una mirada interrogante a Roy, que sólo amplio más su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Al abrirla se encontró con un anillo de oro con un pequeño rubí incrustado en el centro. Era sencillo y delicado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser sutil y elegante. Pero se preguntó que haría con él. No usaba joyas y Roy lo sabía. Cuando comprendió el significado, sus pupilas se abrieron como platos y se dilataron. Dirigió su mirada a su pareja, que en ese momento se estaba arrodillando frente a él.

-Edward, desde que te conozco y he estado contigo has sido la luz de mi vida, te amo mas que nada en el mundo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado. Te casarías conmigo?-

El susodicho de pronto se encontró temblando como una hoja y con las mejillas de un rojo bastante fuerte, pero eso no fue ningún impedimento para que su voz clara y fuerte saliera.

-Si, claro que acepto.- La sonrisa de Roy aumentó aún mas, se acercó, tomo el anillo en sus manos y se lo colocó en el dedo corazón.

Edward gustoso aceptó el nuevo beso que le estaban dando y echó sus brazos al cuello del moreno para corresponder con todo el amor que tenía en su interior, aquel beso que sellaba su futuro junto a la persona que más amaba.

Y se sintió feliz, completo, ahora eran uno con Roy, y mientras iba tomado de su mano rumbo a su hogar, se dijo que siempre recordaría esa noche y la hermosa consecuencia que trajo la mañana siguiente. Supo que su ahora prometido pensaba lo mismo cuando lo miro cariñosamente.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado Ed, esa ha sido una noche para nunca olvidar.-

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

He aquí mi primer one-shot y mi primer lemon. Espero que les haya gustado.  
Desde ya les agradezco a todos los que hayan leído esta historia, espero reviews^^

Saludos!


End file.
